Innocence Lost
by Fullmetal Alchemist Fanatic
Summary: Elicia was sweetest and happiest child Amestris had ever seen however all that began to change when two soldiers showed up at her door. From there her life had spiraled and the only thing she wanted was to return everything back to normal. The only question was, what was the equivalent exchange for happiness? FMAB Spoilers. Rated T to be safe. Mentions of Ed/Win. No pairings
1. Prologue One - The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys! Thought I'd try my hand at writing for the first time in a long time. Please note that while I don't plan on making this a romantic fanfic I reserve the right as the story develops to pair up as I please for the sake of story progression. Pairings will most likely be canon if this does happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist nor do I profit in any way. I'm simply using it as a creative outlet for all my Fullmetal Alchemist fantasies.

* * *

She could hear crying every night from the room across the hall. It was always shallow, as if the person in question couldn't breathe, quick bursts escaping her and a small wail that sounded as if the source of the noise was trying to cover it up. The moon was peaking in through the curtains of her bedroom as she turned to face it trying to block out her mother's anguish just two doors down. It had been over eight years since that day. Eight years since the two soldiers had appeared at their door, their solemn expressions already betraying why they were there for. She was too young at the time to realize what had been happening. She was only three years old. Before the soldiers could even say a word or be invited inside her mother had collapsed on the ground before them, covering her mouth with her hand trying to hold in the gasping cries that had begun to fill the room with as she shook her head vigorously in denial. The soldiers just stood there, heads bowed. They had removed their hats and were holding them limply in front of them as they waited for her mother to regain her composure. She tugged quickly at the sleeves of her mother's dress asking her over and over again what was wrong and why was she so sad but the only response she received was being pulled into a tight embrace as her mother's sobs grew in intensity shaking both their bodies with their intensity.

Elicia sighed and sat up. She wasn't going to get any rest until her mother had calmed down. She leaned over and picked up a small picture frame that was lying facedown on a small table next to her bed. She settled back into bed and just stared at it for a few minutes in the dim glow of the moonlight. Her father stood there smiling with two fingers behind her head giving her bunny ears while her mother tried to give him a stern face to behave in front of the camera so they could have a nice family portrait, a playful light betraying her letting the man in the picture know she didn't really want him to stop what he was doing. Another small sigh escaped Elicia's lips as she placed the picture frame back in its original position as she slid her way out of bed and padded softly over to her closet and pulled out a binder that she had shoved in the back corner where she knew her mom would never look. She brought it over to a small desk that was across from her bed and opened it up and took a seat. She ran her fingers over the transmutation circles purely out of habit. She was so familiar with them by now she could draw them with her eyes closed but it comforted her to know they were there. She flipped through the pages and took small notes on a notepad she had pulled out from one of the drawers, tsking her tongue when she'd find something she had missed despite the fact she'd gone over the material at least a hundred times before. She needed to be absolutely sure that this went right. She didn't care what happened to her but she'd only get one shot at this so there was no messing it up. She was the only one who could make everything normal again.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is short, for the first two chapters I'm making them both the prologue. I'm just setting everything up to get all the pesky exposition out of the way. Splitting them up just made the time jumps less confusing. By the official Chapter One it'll be staying in the same time period.


	2. Prologue Two - The Young Colonel

A/N: So this chapter has more and really builds up the plot. It might not have a whole lot of action but I just wanted to get this out of the way so I didn't have to keep doing flashbacks every second paragraph. I've always wanted to do a story where Elicia was the protagonist. I loved Hughes in both FMA series and the manga and his love for his little girl always made me wonder how Elicia turned out after all that.

* * *

Elicia walked through the halls of central command with a big yawn, her boots lightly thudding on the carpet as she made her way to her office. A few young soldiers walked by her and saluted as they made their rounds dispersing the morning's mail and assignments. She took a quick turn around a corner and stopped at a small cart where there was an assortment of cups, condiments and some much needed coffee. She poured herself a mug and added a couple spoonfuls of sugar then went into her office just across the hall. She took a seat and grabbed the first file in a small stack and began reading through it. Coming in early always left her a little more tired than she would have liked but she enjoyed the silence. The rest of her team hadn't arrived yet and once they did she knew she'd be up to her eyeballs in requests and shenanigans to get any work done. She worked silently and diligently as the members of her office slowly trickled, some yawned and greeted her and a couple just plopped down into their chairs and sat there like living zombies. By noon there was a buzz of light chatter as everyone was fully awake and awaiting their lunch break, the sound of pens scratching and papers being shuffled could be heard as a young man no older than twenty walked in and saluted as he stood before her desk. "Is there something I can do for you lieutenant?" The man lowered his hand relaxing into a more comfortable position as he nodded, "yes ma'am, Brigadier General Elric requests your presence." Elicia nodded and put away the file she had been looking at. Glancing at the clock she noted it was about time for lunch anyways. "Alright thank you for letting me know. Dismissed." The man saluted one last time and left dissolving into a sea of hungry uniforms that were passing by her office towards the cafeteria.

Elicia meandered through the crowd until she came upon the door she had been looking for. The room was empty except for a blonde man in his early thirties sitting at his desk sipping on a cup of coffee as he watched a small hummingbird dance around outside his window. She made a small noise to announce herself and saluted the man before her. "Colonel Hughes reporting, Brigadier General Elric, Sir." Ed shot her a warm smile, "there's no need for formalities sweetie, everyone knows you're my daughter." Elicia frowned at this. "With all due respect sir there's a time and place for certain behaviors and while at work you are my boss and by Amestrian law I am obligated to address you as such." Ed frowned at this but already knew it was coming. It had been eight years since he had taken Elicia in and in that time he could never get her to relax when he was in uniform. He got up and grabbed a small bag out of his desk and moved over to one of his subordinate's empty desks and motioned for Elicia to take a seat next to him. He laid out a couple sandwiches for them and smiled at her. "I've been going over our research and think I might have found something." He motioned over to a folder she hadn't even seen him take out. She opened it and glanced through it her eyes darting quickly back and forth as she skimmed the paper before her. She closed it with a frown and slid it back. "I came to this conclusion yesterday. Though putting it into practice will be tricky without the Fuhrer's permission and even then I don't think we could find a way to test it humanely." Ed nodded as he took a bite of sandwich. "You might be right but we've been finding new bits of information as we go so maybe a humane way to test it will pop out too." Elicia took a bite of her sandwich as they both fell into a comfortable silence, watching the little hummingbird outside flit around happily with no cares in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had finished their lunch uneventfully and went back to their respective desks to finish up the days work, promising to both be home in time for dinner. Memories of the past swirled around her head as she absently tapped her pen on a report that had been sitting before her for the last twenty minutes. It had been a little over eight years since that day, the day her mother had finally given in to all her grief and taken her own life leaving a twelve year old Elicia alone in the world. Eight years since after hearing about what had happened Edward had showed up on her doorstep and dropped to his knees before her and wrapped her in the first embrace she'd had in over three years. She could still hear his pained breathing in her ear from that night and the almost inaudible apologies that he kept whispering over and over again to her. At the time she thought he was just broken up about her mother's death but as she grew older and Ed explained what had happened, how her father had died, why he had died, and subsequently why her mother had taken her own life she understood then why he had given up everything to take her in as his daughter, even going so far as to leave his own family and children behind because of some sense of misplaced guilt. She had never blamed him for what had happened to her family. It all would have come out eventually anyways and who knows how it would have played out a second time but the guilt that gnawed at her was that she had destroyed his family. She had no one and because of her stubbornness to not leave central Ed had agreed to move in with her instead of the other way around. She had forced him to abandon his family, his principles. She had forced him to become his father and even worse, to support them he had to rejoin the military that he despised. For that she would never forgive herself.

Elicia jumped as she heard a door slam down the hallway and a uniformed man walk by casually tossing his keys in the air and catching them as he whistled. She looked out the window and with surprise realized she had been there much later than she intended. She shuffled the report that had been lying there for the last hour back in to it's folder and put it into the pile she had to do tomorrow and got up sighing. She knew Ed wouldn't approve of her plan but she had to make everything right. Her father's death, her mother's, and she had to fix the fact she ripped apart Ed's family. She'd started learning alchemy at five years old with her mother's blessing and Ed as a teacher and by ten she was delving into her own research and developing a new type of alchemy that once she had been accepted into the military at the young age of thirteen had been classified by the upper brass. No one knew about her research except a handful of high ranking military officials and an even smaller group of friends that knew her before she was accepted as a state certified alchemist. She specialized in brainwaves, or to be more specific she specialized in manipulating them. Of coarse when Fuhrer Mustang heard of this research and she proved she wasn't just blowing smoke he was ecstatic to welcome her aboard. An alchemy that could alter memories, behaviors, and even physical defects was indispensible especially in a military setting but because of the nature of her research and how dangerous it could be it had to be classified so it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. What she hadn't told Ed was the real reason why she had begun researching it. He believed it to be because she wanted to help those with depression, like her mother had suffered from. To save the lives of those who couldn't handle life anymore. The truth was far from that though. In secret she had been developing another specialized alchemy that she wouldn't dare even share with Ed. With Xingese alchemy she had learned that alchemy could be applied in one place and materialize in another. She had heard Ed's tale about his mother, about his journey with Alphonse and the hardships they endured but what she had grasped at the most was the gate. The gate provided knowledge but where did it lead? If her theory proved correct in just five days time everything would be as it should have been.

The next day progressed as normal until around 3:00pm when she heard a knock at the door and a secretary requesting her presence before the Fuhrer. She excused herself from her office giving her subordinates a small warning glare to keep working without her supervision and proceeded through the corridor's until she found herself in front of the Fuhrer's office. The massive mahogany double door's glinted in the afternoon sunlight and two guards stood their barely acknowledging her presence as they opened the doors to let her pass. Raven hair bobbed happily as the man took a sip of tea at a small table where Ed was seated already. Elicia walked up before the table saluting. "Fuhrer Mustang, Brigadier General Elric." They nodded and motioned for her to take a seat as Mustang poured her a glass of coffee. He looked almost like he had back in his twenty's, it was almost eerie how the man didn't age. At the young age of forty-four he was the youngest Fuhrer to grace Amestris and also the most cunning. After the promised day Grumman had set about rebuilding Amestris to her former beauty and for 7 years after that he ruled with an iron fist, rooting out the old regimen, re-establishing border security, and strengthening Amestris's trade relations with the now allied nation of Xing, with a little help from Emperor Ling Yao himself of coarse. Then once he felt like he had done his bid he had retired to the country leaving the command to none other than Roy Mustang. To this day she still heard stories and rumors about the extravagance of the celebration party and of the…shenanigans…that ensued.

Elicia ignored the two men as they chatted on about this and that, her mind was racing too much to keep up with such trivial things like small talk anyways. Elicia felt a little nudge from Ed and shot him a small glare. Mustang let out a small chuckle at that and she glared at him too. "What is it?" She said in a huff. Ed's temper might have rubbed off on her over the years a little too much. "Pony-boy over here said he found a good candidate for us to test our theory on." Elicia perked up at this and turned to him. "Really?" It was more a question directed at Ed but if Mustang wanted to elaborate then all the better. Roy nodded as he shot Ed a glare from across the table over the pony-boy comment. "I had her brought in last night. She's about 25 and lost her child during childbirth. She's distraught and has tried to kill herself twice. The family doesn't have the money for long-term round the clock care if she remains this way so they petitioned the state for help. When I told them about your research they agreed on the condition you make her forget she was ever going to be a mother." Elicia nodded ecstatically. This was perfect. With her plans moving forward in four days having someone to test her theory on could only help her understanding. "When do we meet her?" Mustang was surprised at how eager she seemed to be but put it off. She'd been researching the topic for most of her life so he shouldn't be surprised that she was excited to enter the testing phase. "We'll have her prepped and ready tomorrow at 10:00am in exam room 6." Elicia nodded and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to go prepare. I'll see you two at 10 tomorrow." She saluted them and began making her way home. The reports could wait she wanted to be as ready as she possibly could for this and with any luck she would be left alone to test her theories and get a few answers for herself in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She found herself standing in front of a woman who looked like she had died weeks prior. Her skin was sallow and the veins in her arms stood out. There were bags underneath the bags under her eyes and her hair was stringy and clumped as if it hadn't been washed in months. She lay there staring blankly at the ceiling; an occasional tear would leak out but she other than that there seemed to be no indication that was alive. The room had been prepped and she was standing next to Edward as he read over the research notes one last time before the procedure. There were two windows in the room each opening up to a different room. One opened up to a small man holding a handkerchief up to his eyes as he watched his broken wife on the table before them. The other window opened up to the Fuhrer who was standing there watching them intently. Elicia nodded towards the window with the husband and he was slowly led out of the room he was watching from leaving just Ed, Roy, and her to witness the proceedings henceforth.

Ed dropped to his knees and clapped his hands together, a large circle began to appear below the woman, the intricate runes bleeding into shape as swirls arched sharply to connect to one another. He stepped back admiring his work and knelt down again to make a quick adjustment. He stood back up again and nodded satisfactorily and gave Elicia a smile. "You ready?" Elicia nodded. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears and suddenly she was the only one in the room. She knelt down slowly and touched her hand to the circle as it began to glow dimly. As if a movie was playing behind her closed eyes she sifted through the memories of the woman that lay before her, she zeroed in on the memories that were to be removed; a nursery painted yellow, the announcement of a child, the baby books she had read while eating a peanut butter and honey sandwich topped with chocolate chips. One by one she ripped them apart with alchemy and instead placed memories that she was familiar with; a day at the park, watching the clouds float lazily across the sky, watching a couple go bike riding through a busy central street surrounded by blossoming trees that lined the streets. Anything she could think of that was neutral and happy.

Slowly the glowing died down and she pushed herself to her feet. She swooned forward a little and Ed caught her arm to steady her. She smiled gratefully at him then turned to the woman on the table. She still looked haggard but there was a spark in her eyes that hadn't been there before. She turned to the two of them and smiled. "Hello, may I ask who you are and, pray-tell where am I?" She gave a curious look around her surroundings but didn't attempt to get up. "You're in a hospital Mrs. Malarie. Could you tell us why you seemed so upset when you were first brought in?" Mrs. Malarie gave her a strange look. "I don't recall being upset. The last thing I remember was my husband asking if we needed milk before he left for the store." Elicia smiled. It was a success. She felt Ed's hand on her shoulder squeezing lightly. "Well, it seems like our work here is done," Ed said and gave Elicia a happy smile. Elicia shook her head, "we accomplished our goal but with your permission Sir, I'd like to stay and ask her a few more questions, administer a few tests." Ed nodded "doesn't sound like a bad idea I'll-" Elicia cut him off giving him a big reassuring smile "Don't worry about it General, you and the Fuhrer have a lot on your plates already, I'll finish up here and submit a report to you once it's finished. The last is just a bit of busy work anyways." Ed nodded. "Alright, but you know where I am if you need me." Ed gave her one last reassuring smile as he exited the medical room and entered the room with the Fuhrer. She could see them gesturing a little bit and what looked like Mustang giving him a pat on the back as they both headed back to their offices.

"Ok, I just have a few more tests to perform and then you'll be free to go." Mrs. Malarie gave her a quizzical look. "Why do I need tests?" Elicia gave her a kind smile as she placed her hand on the woman's shoulder trying to comfort her. "Your husband brought you in and you were in quite a state, we've fixed you up but I just need to make sure that your back to 100%." Mrs. Malarie gave her another look but relaxed on the table. Elicia bent down and drew a small transmutation circle outside the original one with a piece of chalk she had in her pocket. The first one glowed and the second began to meld into an even more intricate version of the one that Ed had made earlier. Sharp points began to jut outside the edges and at the bottom the sharp edges crisscrossed just outside of the circle then looped back together twice more. She nodded and stood up. "Alright Mrs. Malarie I'm going to put you under now, please don't be alarmed as it is perfectly normal. I'll see you in a few minutes ok?" Mrs. Malarie had started to turn a little green but nodded in understanding.

Elicia dropped down again and activated the transmutation circle. It began to glow a soft blue until it started to turn purple. She winced as she felt the energy draining but pushed on if her transmutation worked right it would work in conjunction with her research and it would burn part of her life force to pay for the transmutation. She had read about it in Ed's diary from back when he was fighting for his life against the state. The purple color began to die down and turn back to blue and she relaxed a little. It was working. Suddenly she felt a tug and everything around her melted away. She stood in front of a gate with a small shadowed figure standing before her. "I've come…" The shadow silenced her holding up its hand as it gazed upon her. She could feel her very soul being scrutinized. "I know why you've come and you've paid the price. Give me the information that you want to pass along." Elicia nodded and stepped forward. The being placed a hand on her forehead as she conjured a memory; it was the most horrific one she could think of. It was of her discovery of her mother's body hanging from a rafter in her parent's bedroom. The shadowy figure turned around and flung the doors open. She let out a gasp as the information began to pour into her head but she fought it. This wasn't what she came here for. She stepped forward and clapped her hands together forming an alchemic circle directly in front of the gate mid-air. The shadow came next to her and tossed something into the glowing circle then almost as if it were a dream, she found herself back in the hospital room, sweat pouring down her body, her breath coming in short gasps.

Elicia clapped her hands mindlessly dissolving the circle below the woman and she stood up shakily. She shook the woman before her awake gently. "How do you feel Mrs. Malarie?" The woman smiled. "Did everything check out?" Elicia nodded, "I just have one question for you, and if it's alright with you I'd like to keep it between us if that's ok?" Mrs. Malarie nodded giving her a small smile. "You made me better, I think I owe you at least that much." Elicia gave the woman another appreciative smile. "Can you tell about the worst memory of your childhood?" The woman before her had gone rigid a deep frown plastered on her face. "I don't know who it was…I was just sort of there…"The woman was rambling. "All I remember was I was in this room and it felt like my whole world was crashing down. There was a woman, just hanging there from the rafters, I don't know who she is but it felt like she was someone very important. Someone that should not have died." Elicia's eyes widened. It worked. Not only had she performed her alchemy and put it in two different locations but she had put it in two different _times_. This could work. She could save them. She could save everyone! "Thank you Mrs. Malarie, you've checked out quite well, your husband is awaiting you in the waiting room. I'll take you to him." The woman got up shakily off the bed and followed Elicia out to the waiting room.

The last days passed in a blur as she made her preparations. She had called out sick and it was about 1:00pm. She had the weekend off so if anything happened no one would be the wiser until Monday morning when she didn't show up to work. She worked quickly laying out the transmutation and going through her hastily scrawled notes from the days previous. This had to be perfect. She had one shot. The circle below her began to glow and once again she was teleported before the gate. The apparition simply nodded and stepped to the side, waving his hands and opening the gate before him. Once again she was ensconced in information, her head felt like it would explode but she couldn't be distracted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" The shadowy apparition asked. Elicia nodded as once again he placed his hands on her forehead then tossed something into the transmutation circle she had formed. She only hoped father's pseudo gate didn't intervene. She was sending everything and if he intercepted it she could be wiped clean; a living doll. There was a flash and another shadow beside her as everything went dark around her.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter marks the first real chapter where the story begins. It takes place before Hughes' death when Ed was just starting to realize his search for the philosopher's stone.


	3. Chapter One - Innocence Lost

A/N: For conveniences sake both Maes and Mustang are already together in Central command. I know in the series he's supposed to be out east (I believe it was) but I went ahead and moved him over to central early. He is already a colonel, his promotion moving him speedily to central city.

A/N 2: Also I don't think I addressed this earlier so I'll address it now. Edward can use alchemy in the future. I know he ends up losing it but I just could never accept this aspect of the story line. It takes away why we all fell in love with Edward to begin with, his passion for alchemy and justice.

* * *

Elicia sat on her bed playing with a small chubby doll her father had gotten her for Christmas. Night had fallen and her mother had already come to tuck her in but she didn't feel like sleeping just yet. She giggled a little at her own joke as she quietly chatted with the doll about her day. For her it was the most eventful day she could have ever had, she was three, taking the world by storm and as a bonus her father had taken her out for ice cream that day. There was a small sizzling noise that caught her attention as she focused her bright green eyes next to the closet where the sizzling was coming from. She hopped off the bed and bent down as a small circle began to form itself into the paint. Slowly it took form and the sizzling started to grow louder then with a pop it began to glow and everything went white.

She was crying as she walked around lost, all that was surrounding her was whiteness as far as the eye could see. She cried out for her mom or her dad but they wouldn't come. She wandered around until she came upon a large set of doors; a shadowed man perched in front of it. Elicia mustered up all her courage and began to speak to the unknown man. "Can you please take me to my mommy and daddy," The shadow quirked its head to the side. He stood up and stepped sideways opening the doors before her. The tears stopped streaming down her face. The doll she had been carrying had fallen to the ground, forgotten. It was as if all the information of the world was being pumped into her brain. Then came the memories. She saw it all, her father's funeral, her mother's dead body, and her alchemy exam, then Mrs. Malarie. She saw the lessons between her and Big Brother Ed, she saw Alphonse with his girlfriend and Uncle Mustang sitting at a desk in a room that was bigger than her whole house. Her chest ached and tears streamed down her face. Why? Why was this happening? Why did any of it have to happen? Suddenly the doors slammed shut and the shadowed figure resumed his sitting position in front of the gates. "Now you know," it whispered. Elicia was still crying. Her heart ached. "Now I know," came her quiet reply back. The light gave out and she lost consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elicia woke up on ground tightly clutching something to her chest. She let it go and it fell to the floor, a metallic ring echoing through her room as she threw the door open and ran to her parent's room. As quietly as she could she opened the door. She could here her father's snores and she could see her mother dangling dangerously close to the edge of the bed. She closed the door quietly behind her, her hand covering her mouth as tears fell down her face. They were ok. They were alive, both of them. Together. She walked back to her room holding her mouth tightly trying to stifle the gasps that so desperately wanted to come out. The door shut behind her with a soft click as she slid against the door to the floor. She didn't know if she was crying from happiness, sadness, or relief. All she knew was the tears wouldn't stop. She would save them and she would save Ed too. She knew it all now, and it was her responsibility not only as a colonel but also as a daughter to keep her family together. She got up quietly, the tears finally receding and picked up a pocket watch. This must have been what she was holding. The front had the Amestrian logo emblazoned on it. She clicked it open and the stars that adorned her future uniform fell neatly into her hand. On the inside of the cover was a picture; newly promoted as a colonel with Ed in his brigadier general uniform, his arm slung casually around her beaming proudly at the camera. She replaced the stars back into pocket watch and clapped her hands, sealing it alchemically. She pulled a sock out of her dresser and put the pocket watch inside then stashed it in the back of her closet where in a few years time she would hide her alchemic books and research. Her mother never had found any of it and she wouldn't find this either. With a yawn she climbed into bed but she couldn't sleep now. She had too much on her mind. Moments ago she was happily chatting with her doll. Now she had the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Elicia woke up to the smell of bacon wafting into the room. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. After all the revelations she hadn't fallen asleep till nearly dawn. She was lucky she was so young. At least she didn't have to worry about having to do anything later on. She climbed out of bed still rubbing her eyes as she made it to the kitchen. Her mother stood at the stove humming happily to herself and her father sat at the table with a paper in one hand and coffee in another. He was already dressed and ready for work. "Elicia!" Her mother exclaimed excitedly. She jumped a little in surprise and felt strong arms encircle her as her father snuck up behind her and pulled her into a big hug, hoisting her into his arms. "How's my beautiful little girl today?" He cooed at her, flashing the widest smile she had ever seen. Suddenly her heart began to ache and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't lose this. She had to do something. Almost as fast as the pain flashed through she was soon engulfed in guilt. She was no longer the innocent little child they had put to bed. She could no longer run around screaming wildly as her daddy played tag with her. She wasn't the same person anymore. Maes frowned when he noticed the shift in attitudes as he carried her over to the table to join him. "What's wrong muffin? Does your tummy hurt? Did you lose your doll?" His voice was soothing but only reinforced the guilt she felt. She would save them but she had made it so that she was the daughter neither of them wanted now. They just didn't know it yet. Maes shot his wife a grimace when all he was met with was brooding silence.

The silence was broken when Gracia brought over a plate with bacon and eggs for them and took a seat across from her husband. They tried for the duration of breakfast to get her attention and to try cheer her up but nothing was working. Eventually the table was cleared and Maes stood up and motioned for Gracia to step into the other room with him. She sat quietly staring at the wall thinking about everything that had (will?) transpire to her and her family and to Amestris as a whole. She was shocked back into the real world when her father picked her again and flashed another giant smile; her mother was leaning against the door frame smiling at the both of them. "I know you've been missing me sweetie, so your mom and I decided well why don't we let you come to work with me?" His eyes were twinkling and the triumphant smile on his face betrayed how much of a good idea he thought it was. Elicia flashed him a rather weak smile that worried the Lieutenant Colonel but he shrugged it off as he put her down so she could run to her mother to help her get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elicia had wandered into Colonel Mustang's office behind her dad as he came in to regale him of the newest developments in her early life. She plopped down in front of a bookcase and pulled out a book on the bottom shelf letting it fall open before her. Alchemical arrays were imprinted on the book as well as advanced alchemical formulae and equations. She flipped through it absent-mindedly absorbing the information before her as her father prattled on about how he thought she was having a rough day because she lost her favorite doll. She flashed back to the gate at that, she remembered wandering lost in the stark whiteness surrounding her, her doll clenched tightly in her arms. She must have left it there by accident when the transmutation had completed. She jumped slightly when she felt arms wrap around her and giggled a little when she felt his beard tickle her neck as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "And what is it my little baby found over here, hmmm?" He cooed lightly in her ear as he picked up the alchemy book she had been reading. "Ah Roy my darling Elicia must be a genius, she's already begun to try to teach herself alchemy." The arms encasing her disappeared and much to her chagrin so did the book she was reading; whisked away for Roy to peruse and feign interest in their daily lives. She watched them bicker lightly from her vantage point on the floor and saw as Mustang's eye began to twitch in irritation. She laughed at the memory of mustang nearly destroying Brigadier General Elric's office with that same eye twitch. Mustang got up slowly and gave his best friend a glare, eye still twitching as he feigned large amounts of paper work and began to escort the older man out. Hughes turned to her and waved, gesturing for her to come with him. Elicia looked between the two and put on the sweetest face she could muster, "Daddy, is it ok if I stay with Uncle Roy?" Roy's eyebrow rose at this and Maes gave her a confused look. He looked at Mustang who shrugged his approval and Maes nodded. "Well alright, sweetie. I'll be back later ok and if you need anything just ask Uncle Roy, ok?" Elicia nodded as her father left them alone with one last sideways glance. It didn't escape her that her father handed off a small camera to Roy and a dirty look imploring him to document her 'first day without daddy or mommy'.

Roy had given her the book back to mindlessly explore as he worked through his paper work. It felt odd, studying the famous flame's alchemy in his office; the future Fuhrer of the country. She took extra special notes in her head of the hand scrawled annotations and equations trying to memorize what she was sure was a very private book that he only shared with her because of his fair assumption she couldn't read or comprehend anything in it. She had gotten flashes of the older man's brilliance while working alongside Ed but she had never touched his research or spoken to him outside of the office to really get a feel of what truly went on in the older alchemist's head. She heard a yawn behind her and looked up to see the older man's head beginning to nod forward as he fought off sleep. She got up quietly and pushed the door open a little and walked over to Hawkeye who was diligently doing her own paperwork while keeping a watchful eye on the rest of the team. Elicia tugged lightly on her pant leg to get her attention. Riza looked down surprised, then her features settled into a warm smile. The Lieutenant bent over and picked her and placed her in her lap. "What are you doing here little Elicia?" She looked over towards the door that lead to Mustang's office. "Uncle Roy is sleepy and I wanted to get him some coffee but I can't reach. Could you help me get Uncle Roy some coffee?" Riza's eyes had softened at the little girl's request as she nodded and placed the little girl down on the ground. Quietly she trailed after the older woman as they made a few turns through the hallways and came to stop at a small coffee cart. It felt like a few days ago she had stopped at the same cart for coffee before she went to meet with Brigadier General Elric when in reality it wouldn't come to pass for at least another twenty years. The feelings of guilt began to crush her again but she tried her best to push them to the back of her mind. "Did he say how he would like it Elicia?" Riza had poured the cup and held a small packet of sugar in her hand. Elicia flashed back to when she had gotten coffee for him once when he and Ed were in a meeting a few months ago, "two packets of sugar please." Riza nodded as she added the sugar to the coffee and bent down slowly to give her the cup. "This coffee is _very_ hot ok Elicia? I want you to walk very slowly and carefully as we go back to the office because I don't want you to hurt yourself, ok?" Riza gave her a stern but loving look and she nodded as they made their way slowly back to the office.

Mustang had nodded off, his hand barely supporting his head as he tilted dangerously back and forth threatening to face plant into his work and break his nose in the process. Riza shook his shoulder lightly waking the man up as Elicia stood there patiently waiting. He blinked blearily then straightened up when he realized who had awoken him. "Good afternoon Lieutenant. Just finishing up here, there's no need to come in and watch me. You and I both know how little the guys out there get done when you're in here!" He was babbling nearly tripping over his words trying to protect whatever limb was about to be threatened. Riza frowned but gestured to Elicia, "she wanted to bring you some coffee." Elicia took her queue and walked up to him and lifted the coffee as high as she could so Mustang could take it from her. He gave them both a confused look at first then accepted it gratefully and took a sip. "Very good, just how I like it. You're very sweet for thinking of getting me coffee," he said and put a hand on Elicia's head in thanks. Riza raised her eyebrows at this, having assumed he was the one that had requested the little girl get him coffee in the first place but figured she did it for her father at home and just wanted to help her Uncle out in the same way. She excused herself so her superior could get back to work and left the door open just a crack in case Elicia needed to be let out. Mustang shot her a happy smile as he tiredly went back to signing papers, taking sips of paper in-between the shuffling. Elicia took her place back in front of the book she was reading and remained that way until her father had come by to pick her up for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days passed similarly, her father convinced by now that she just missed her Uncle Roy and since she was so well behaved she had been allowed to spend her days reading alchemy books while her Uncle did his paperwork. Riza had even given her the unofficial job of 'keeping Roy working' which basically meant whenever he dozed or slacked off Elicia was instructed to get Riza who would quickly put him back on the path of being a productive citizen. The days began to blur together and her father only grew more worried but found solace in the fact she seemed to cheer up when she was around her Uncle. He supposed as long as she was happy it didn't hurt to bring her to work with him and Roy didn't seem to mind keeping an eye on her.

The door banged open loudly and both occupants of the office jumped. Ed barreled into the room cursing his superior officer as the door banged against the wall leaving a small indentation in the plaster. Elicia giggled a little to herself drawing the attention of Ed who cut his rant short at the sight of the pint-sized guest. She had never seen her 'father' address his superior that way so it was funny to see the dynamic between the two before Mustang became Fuhrer. She had heard the tales of the legendary Hero of the People and the Hero of Ishval practically laying the command to waste but those years had long since passed by the time she had risen through the ranks enough to regularly come in contact with either of them. She ran to Edward and threw her arms around his leg tears had begun to stream down her for the second time that day. She missed him. Despite the fact she had her family Edward had been her father for so long and not seeing him everyday broke her heart. Ed sputtered in surprise then kneeled down in front of her. "What's wrong Elicia? Is everything ok?" She sniffled at this and nodded her head. "I just missed you was all." Ed quirked his head to the side in confusion, he had spent time with Elicia, sure but most of the time she had trouble recognizing him so he wondered where this newfound fondness had come from. Mustang cleared his throat now, grabbing Ed's attention. "Fullmetal, your report?" Ed shot him a dirty look but refrained from using the multitudes of profanity that popped into his head for the sake of Elicia. He got up and plopped a folder onto Mustang's desk then turned back around to give Elicia some attention. "Fullmetal." Ed frowned, "I'll give you my report in a minute pony-boy, just let me say hi to Elicia." A feeling of relief flowed through her as she felt Ed's arms around her but was surprised when she felt one was significantly harder than the other. She remembered being told about the automail but to be confronted with it just made it all too real.

Elicia sat next to Hawkeye's desk as she read, having been instructed to go out there while Ed gave him his report. She could hear the muffled shouting and the occasional curse as Ed and Roy got down to business. It only took a few minutes until the door swung open with a loud bang again and Edward stormed out of the room fuming as he made his way out of the office. Elicia grabbed up her book to rejoin Roy noting the hole in the wall was just a tad bit bigger than the first time Edward had used the door. She replaced the book into the bookshelf and went over to Roy and asked for a pad of paper and a pen. He pulled the pad out of his desk and handed it to her. "I'm sorry I don't have any crayons Elicia. Would you like me to send Hawkeye to get you some?" Elicia shook her head. "No thank you. I just needed to write my thoughts down." Mustang's eyebrows rose at this but handed her a pen and went back to work. Elicia was a strange child. What three year old had thoughts, and ones to write down at that?

She spent the afternoon writing down everything she knew about Xingese alchemy, or more precisely what she had used to transfer transmutations from one place to another. She made sure to write it in the Xingese language just in case someone read over her shoulder. It just looked like scribbles to the uneducated eyes. It had popped into her head last night after she had heard the soldier's talking in the mess hall yesterday. The applications for state alchemists had opened up and in one-month time they'd be considering submissions. She knew she was far too young to be a field agent or be of much use in investigations like her father but she could be a research alchemist if she could prove her worth. Edward had done it and she had just as much alchemical experience now as he did. This way she could remain close to her father. Nothing would happen if she were near him and what better excuse to have her come with him to work than if she were a dog of the state as well? She needed access to the library though. She tapped her pen in thought then it popped into her head. Alphonse! She bet she could get him to take her into the national library and no one would think twice about a little girl going through state only books and records. They'd think she was just trying to be a grown up like her big brothers. It was perfect. Elicia stood up and patted her dress to get the dust off it, "Uncle Roy?" Roy made a soft noise letting her know he was listening. "Do you know when Big Brother Al will be coming in?" Roy put his pen down and thought for a moment. "Well, his brother's probably mad at me so…I'd say he'll have Edward's rewritten report for me tomorrow. I doubt it'll be Ed to turn it in." Elicia smiled and ran up to Roy and hugged his leg. "Thank you Uncle Roy!" Roy smiled and patted her on the head. Elicia ran back over to her notes and turned to her Uncle. "Is it ok if I keep this?" Roy looked up to figure out what she was referencing then nodded his head. "Of coarse Elicia." She smiled at him again then made her way out to see if Riza would take her down to her father's office. She wanted to spend some time with him now.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a tad annoying that there's almost no talking and/or action yet but I had to finish setting up the story and with Elicia being 3 in this it's hard to make it build up since she needs to remain Elicia the 3 year old for her parents. Please bear with me as I set everything up.

Ok so thats the official start of the story. If you like it leave me a review or if you don't well review if you like as well. I know its a bit rough but my muse has been bugging me about this story for a long time and I'm just trying to get it out while I like how its going. I tend to forget plot points if I don't move fast.


	4. Chapter Two - A Chance Encounter

A/N: Sorry this chapter's a little shorter but it felt like a good place to break it off. I'm trying to pump out this chapter and maybe a couple others to get the plot going I know I had a lot of exposition but now Elicia's really going to take center stage as the protagonist and do anything she can to save her family because who really wants Maes to die? I haven't planned this story at all so I'm just as curious to see how it'll turn out as well so hopefully you all enjoy the ride as much as I am. ^_^

* * *

Elicia found herself in the Colonel's office yet again only this time she had a purpose. She quietly sat on the couch writing her notes as she awaited Alphonse's arrival. It was all redundant for her but if she wanted the military to take her seriously she had to be able to seriously present the research that she had already completed seven years ago (well it felt like seven years ago anyways). No one would take her seriously unless she truly blew their minds. It must have been hard enough for Edward when he was eleven but she was eight years younger than even he was but she supposed that was an advantage too. All she had to do was get her father and someone high ranking to agree, even if it was as a joke, or a favor to cheer up the horridly depressed Elicia Hughes to participate in the written exam because by Amestrian Law once she had begun the test and passed the exam she was required to complete it – and – if found competent they would be required to sign her on as long as she could complete the duties as assigned. She felt a little bad because her entire plan depended on her fooling her family and her closest friends but she didn't have a choice.

Alphonse didn't come in until nearly 4:30, presumably trying to avoid the chewing out Roy was going to give him over his brother. Luckily for Al though Elicia had just finished crying over nothing and needed someone to console her and that lucky person was her Uncle Alphonse. She was a bit surprised when the suit of armor walked in but quickly recovered. Hearing about something and seeing it were two different things and consolidating the past with the present was proving to be difficult. Once the report had been turned in and OK'd by Roy she was whisked away to a local ice cream parlor where she ate a small cone of vanilla ice cream. She smiled happily at Alphonse who had brought a book with him while she ate. She watched the birds flitting through the tree-lined streets as they sat outside the parlor, the day was warm and the streets were relatively empty. Elicia cleared her throat to get Alphonse's attention. "Ummm…Uncle Alphonse?" She could hear the hollow reverberation that was a 'hmmm' in response. "I was wondering if I could go with you to the library sometime." Alphonse put his book down and put his armor-plated glove on her head "I would love to go to the library with you Elicia!" She gave him a weak smile, she really did want to go just to keep him company but she still felt guilt for using him like this. "How does tomorrow sound?" He asked. "Brother and I have a train to catch in two days so if we don't go then it'll have to wait until we get back." Elicia smiled, grateful for the speed her request was being granted. "OK!" They spent the rest of the time chatting as she finished eating her ice cream. After that Alphonse escorted her back to central command where she could meet up with her father and head home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elicia had spent the whole day with the brothers as they did their research about some former state alchemist she didn't really care about. She was grateful her assumptions had been correct and while they did keep an eye on her to make sure she was safe and behaving they mostly left her to her own devices so she was able to research in peace. If it had come down to it she would have found a way into the library on her own since she had had the foresight (or hindsight?) to send the watch back but it would have been difficult explaining how she had obtained it or why she so desperately needed to get into military only research and records. They spent most of the day in the library and only took a break for a short lunch and play date in a close-by park then they were right back at it again. Before she knew it the librarian was standing over the boys and giving them a small glare over her beak shaped nose. "You boys know we closed an hour ago." It wasn't a question. Ed ducked his head and began to twirl the end of his braid in his hand, a nervous tick she recognized when he'd finish all the leftovers in the fridge, leaving her to scrounge for food after a long day at work. She smiled at the memory as she helped as best she could to put all their books back and pack up their research notes.

They were all seated around the table, Mrs. Hughes being kind enough to invite the boys in for dinner as thanks for keeping an eye on Elicia for the day. They chatted about their days and Maes asked Ed if that mechanic he was hot for was still scheduled to come by in a month. Edward sputtered, his face turning red and waved his hands crazily in front of him trying to deny he 'had the hots' for anyone. Maes just laughed and Gracia shot him a knowing smile, which just caused Ed to sulk more as he took a bite of shepherd's pie. It was nice to have them over. She had heard of how close he was with her family but to see it first hand made her feel better about her goal. She would make sure they were _all_ happy. There was no acceptable alternative.

Elicia continued to go daily with her father to work though she could tell her father was starting to question her newfound obsession with wanting to be close to the flame alchemist. The days progressed slowly and she slowly but surely approached the end of finishing up her research. The only thing left to do was to professionally present it. Elicia would always remember the last day of that week for the importance that it held. By chance the Fuhrer had swung by Mustang's office. There was some sort of clerical mix up and much to the Colonel's chagrin there was three weeks of reports that had to be retyped and submitted but the Colonel's comical face that ensued from the news wasn't the reason why that day was so important. When the Fuhrer arrived Elicia had been crying, she'd pretended to stub her toe since she'd heard the Fuhrer was making his rounds and she'd heard how much of a family man he was. If she could maintain it for just long enough maybe she could get his approval to enter the exam. Sure enough when the commander and chief had showed up Elicia was balling her eyes out. The older man had kneeled down to ask her what was wrong and her tale began. 'Her dad didn't believe she could be a state alchemist and that she was smart enough right now to take the test. She had been studying hard and just really wanted to help him.' Who could ignore the plight of a daughter wanting to prove her worth to her father and wanting to dedicate her life to her father's work? He fell for it hook line and sinker promising to let her sit in on the written portion of the test. She knew he wasn't serious about considering her but she had Amestrian law on her side. When she presented her accomplishment to her father he gushed about how she was 'his little genius' and how he would be there to cheer her on and take her out for ice cream 'even _if_ she didn't pass'. The possibility of her passing didn't even cross his mind. In three weeks time, she would prove them wrong and she would be one step closer to her goal.

* * *

A/N: So I debated on how this story would go and may make an alternate timeline since I know the idea of a three year old becoming state certified is a little ridiculous but I couldn't help at least playing with the idea. The way I have Elicia written is she's basically an adult trapped in a child's body and I think if she thought it out from that point of view she would feel that becoming a state alchemist is the only way to truly be there and help her father. Well this is my 4th update in 16 hours so I may see you again later (LOL). I've got the writing bug. Please read and review as it would make it feel like at least someone's enjoying this with me ^_^


	5. Chapter Three - Someone To Protect

A/N: Next chapter and it actually has plot development! Story's finally moving along at a nice pace.

* * *

She knew that she was allowed to be here simply because she had guilted those around her and so did everyone else but that didn't stop the whispers. Questions of whether someone else can pass the test before the legal age began to float around and soon enough Mustang began to receive regular visits from enlisted men and women that he had never met before simply for the sake of catching a glimpse of the toddler that claimed to be an alchemist. There had been talks of revoking her right to sit at the exam because of how big the news had gotten and the negative press the military was receiving due to 'enrolling children for war' however the Fuhrer refused to revoke his decision, citing that a leader, once a decision has been made, should stick to it until the end. For the better part of the three weeks her father and Mustang had tried prodding her brain, trying to figure out where the idea had come from, and to see if she truly knew any alchemy at all. She played dumb for all of it though, claiming she just wanted 'to help her daddy catch bad guys' and left it at that. The Fuhrer wouldn't revoke his ruling but her father could and she didn't want to chance giving him an inkling that maybe, just maybe, she had a shot.

The day arrived with press just outside the military gates and a group of men and women aging from 18 to 62 standing outside the entrance to the exam hall. Some of them eyed her and whispered amongst themselves but she would play her part well. She sat down in the dirt while she waited the doors to open and pulled out a small pony and a cowboy doll and began to play with them. This caused most around her to smile and dismiss her. She played her part for about half an hour with her father gushing to her the whole time about how proud he was to see her strive for things that were important to her. How proud he was to be the father of a child who strived for such lofty goals at such a young age and going on and on about how he was going to get her the biggest banana split he could find in central once it was all done.

The doors opened and Elicia got up and began to enter the cavernous room with her father close behind. She took a seat in the back and made herself comfortable. A uniformed man came up and escorted her father out five minutes before testing; he waved at her and told her he'd be just outside whenever she was ready to leave. The last five minutes was spent with a majority in the room either cramming as much as they could or listening to the higher-ups before them drone on about the prestige the title of state alchemist came with and the responsibility they each had to their country.

A soldier came around passing out the workbooks they'd be working, an older man with graying hair who's rank displayed him as a Colonel. She thanked the man as he placed the test before her and he gave her a curious look then smiled and patted her head. With the last of the books distributed they were instructed to begin and the timer was set for an hour and a half. She only hoped she could pretend to be writing for that long, if the questions were similar to the first time she took the test she could be out of there in forty-five minutes.

An hour went by before she stood up to turn her test in, the man that handed out the tests smiled at her and kneeled before her to take it from her wishing her luck. She smiled at the man then ran up the stairs before he had a chance to look it over. He was expecting scribbles and she didn't want to see his face when he realized that she had answered all the questions and aside from a few she couldn't quite remember she was sure that they were all correct. A guard at the door opened it for her and let her out where she could see her father sitting on the stairs to the building talking to Mustang. She waved at them and jumped into her father's arms giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me do this Daddy." Her father smiled down at her as she looked up at Mustang. "Is it ok if I report to you Uncle Mustang?" Her green eyes flashed with a playful glint. She knew she couldn't be assigned to her father's unit so her Uncle was the next best thing. "Well, we have to see how you do but if you pass the exam," he placed his hand over his heart breaking out the famous Mustang charm, "I promise to not only be your superior officer but I'll look out for you and protect as best I can." He winked at her making her giggle as she turned back to her father. "Well Elicia are you ready for ice cream? Uncle Roy said he'd join." Elicia grimaced at that. "Can we wait till the results are in. When they call me I don't want to miss it." Her father frowned at this but nodded. He worried what failing would do to her self-esteem but if that's what his little girl wanted he would abide by it.

They waited on the steps for two more hours as the last of the examinees trickled out and they graded the papers as they came in. Elicia sat there playing with her toys and her Uncle and her father chatted about some case they had had back in their early days together. It was around 1:30 when a soldier appeared in front of the doors announcing that the results were in for the tests and everyone began to trickle back in. She took her seat in the back again this time joined by Roy and her father as they patiently waited. One by one starting at the front a soldier would sit down next to an examinee, bring his workbook out and discuss the results. Some shook hands with broad grins and other's walked out with dejected looks on their faces. Elicia could feel the stares from the other higher-ups as they watched. They knew she passed and they were wondering how but thankfully her father and Uncle hadn't noticed yet. She wasn't ready to have that argument just yet. It's why she chose the back because she knew she'd be the last one to be evaluated.

Finally the soldier approached her but his face held apprehension. Her father misinterpreted this though and gave her a pat on the back while addressing the officer. "Now be nice to her, if you make my daughter cry…" He got a dangerous glint in his eye at that moment and motioned to a small knife he was fingering in the pouch on his waste. The soldier nodded as he sat down in front of her. "I don't…this is a first for me…" Her father gave him an encouraging look trying to get him to wrap it up. If she didn't know better she'd say he wanted ice cream more than anyone there. The soldier kept stuttering a little and glancing nervously at her father until she couldn't take it anymore. "Just say it already." She said annoyed prompting a surprised look from her father and from Roy. "I passed." The soldier stuttered again then she could hear a very quiet whisper. "Speak up. No one can hear you." Her father looked troubled at how she was acting and gave her a stern look. "That's not how you speak to people sweetie." Elicia didn't care anymore, the man was beating around the bush and the faster she pushed through this and was accepted the better. "It's how a superior talks to their subordinate, when I'm accepted as a state alchemist I'll be acknowledged as a major, he's a lieutenant. Beating around the bush not only wastes my time but his and every person outside waiting for the examination to proceed as well." Her father and Uncle were shocked. They had never heard her speak like this before and especially so eloquently but at least they would be too stunned to say anything. "Well?" She prompted the soldier again. "You passed." Her father's eyes widened staring at the soldier before him. "Surely…surely your mistaken." He stuttered. Mustang put a hand on his shoulder trying to ground the man. The soldier shook his head. "I'm afraid not, we went over the test 6 times over. Elicia has been requested to go to the next step. The interview." Her father just laid back a look of disbelief painting his features. The information hadn't sunk in yet and when it did things might get…explosive. "The interview will be in an hour. Please don't be late…" The soldier trailed off as he went to rejoin his fellows at the bottom of the exam room, casting glances back at them occasionally.

They sat there for half an hour, Mustang had regained his composure slightly but her father was out of it. He had been mumbling under his breath wondering what he had done. How he had missed it. What was he going to tell Gracia. For Mustang's credit he still looked shocked but he had accepted the situation. She could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to think of a way out of it. Elicia spoke up then, she had to start making her way to the interview room. "I should get going, they're going to be waiting for me." Her father jumped, having forgotten she was there. "You're not going." His voice was colored with disbelief but he had to protect his daughter. "I've taken the written examination, by Amestrian Law I am required to continue on now. By tonight I'll be a state alchemist." She got up and tried to maneuver around her father who grabbed her arm suddenly. "You can't do this." He was almost pleading. Mustang stepped in then and grabbed his dear friends arm removing it from her. "She's right about the law. We can't stop it now. We have to see it through. Elicia," He said turning to her. "I don't know what your doing or how you managed this, but I hope to god for your sake and your family's that _you_ know what your doing." Maes sputtered at this as she made her way down the stairs leading to the room, he tried to get up but Mustang pulled him down trying to bring his friend back to reality. What had they done?

Elicia stepped into the room; it was dimly lit with an alchemical circle carved into the floor. A golden three-legged seat sat in the center and before it was a long table with five officers ranging from lieutenant to Fuhrer. "Take a seat," the dim light reflected off the stars on his shoulders signifying him as a general. Elicia nodded and grabbed onto the edge of the seat. She was too small just plop down on it so she struggled for a minute before she finally crawled onto it; the whole while the seat did not lose its balance or even move for that matter. The company of men made surprised noises but continued, "Why are you here?" Elicia took a moment reflecting on all that was to come. She clenched her fist then looked the Fuhrer in the eyes as she spoke, "I have someone I need to protect and I can't do that as I am now;" the men before her conversed lightly amongst each other. "What can you do in the military that you can not do as a civilian?" Elicia thought carefully. It was the same question but they wanted more and she couldn't tell them everything. "My father works in the military. He works in investigations. I want to protect him as he does me and I can't do that from home. I want to work along side him. To make him proud." The men before conversed amongst themselves again. She began to fidget as she waited. "Proceed to the testing grounds." One of them said and relief flooded her features. She hopped out of the chair and began to make her way there.

Only two others had passed to the point she was at. She nodded happily at this. The less competition the more likely she was to be accepted not that she had any doubts but she didn't want to showcase too much. She risked having to explain a lot already and somehow explaining she was a Colonel in the future and worked under Brigadier General Elric and the future Fuhrer Mustang wouldn't sit well with anyone as of yet. The men from the examination lined up in order of rank to watch the proceedings. The lieutenant from earlier stood before the potential state alchemists as he addressed them. "Before you I have all the elements you need to perform your alchemic prowess," he gestured to a mock ecosystem behind him, half of it was ice and water while a quarter of it was solid rock; a miniature mountain. The last quarter of it was a mock forest. "We expect you to conduct yourself with the utmost professionalism and pride that any Amestrian officer would possess. Please begin." The Lieutenant made his way to the other uniformed officers as the first applicant stepped forward a young women no older than twenty-five. She approached the river and bent down and began to draw in the sands of the banks. With a glow the circle she had drawn lit up and the air was filled with the sound of electricity as the water began to move and form a sphere. The woman stepped back spreading her arms wide as the circle began to glow brighter and the sphere began to change shapes, shifting through the air like an exotic dancer and ending in the shape of a dragon who lunged for the higher ranking officers. They jumped back a little just as the dragon dispersed into a thick mist and began to form icicles around the men. They took on intricate forms until they finally formed a frozen garden of roses. The alchemic light died down and the men before her chatted animatedly amongst themselves obviously approving of the display.

Next Elicia stepped up; she could here the chatter behind her die down as her small legs carried her over to the mock forest. She bent down and drew a circle; the one she had learned from Alphonse all those years ago. It was the Xingese circle for transferring energy. She walked over to the other end of the display area and made another circle then she began to walk over to the uniformed men. She tugged on the Fuhrer's leg trying to get his attention. He bent down to her, "is everything ok Elicia?" She nodded then pulled a folder out of her backpack and handed it to the man. "My research I'm presenting." She turned around then and drew another circle right before the men and she stepped on it. The circle began to glow and with a pop she wasn't standing there anymore. There was an exclamation of excitement as each person on the grounds looked around in fear, fearing the worst until the woman who had performed before her shouted "she's over there now!" Elicia stood on the other circle she had drawn almost 100 yards away. There was an exclamation from some of the higher ups and soon a loud chatter filled the grounds. As it died Elicia looked at the Fuhrer as the light began to glow again. She disappeared again and reappeared in front of the glacier but now there was also a tree directly in front of the Fuhrer's now amused face. "Alright Elicia you've proved your point." Elicia began to walk forward ignoring the excited exclamations and the looks of disbelief before her. All she cared about was if she'd pass.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I might be having a little too much fun with the three year old alchemist thing but it leads up to something. I promise. Also I kinda wanted a cliffhanger though not a super big one. I'll probably have the next chapter out later today anyways so... xP


	6. Chapter Four - Disbelief

A/N: Enjoy ^_^

* * *

Elicia walked back into the room she had left her Uncle and father in. They were right where she left them. They both stood up expectantly, her father shifting nervously as Mustang settled on a stern gaze. "I have to report in five days from now." Her father collapsed in his seat again staring wide-eyed at her fear practically seeping out of his pores. "How did this happen, Elicia?" Her father's voice was hushed and she felt guilty but she knew in the end it was for the better. She just had to keep that in mind when she looked at her father who's eyes looked like they had just received a death sentence for his only daughter. She ignored the question and turned to her Uncle. "You promised, Uncle. I want to be assigned to you. I'm not a field alchemist; I'm just a research alchemist so I can stay where it's safe anyways. I'll be submitting my reports to you." Mustang's eyes narrowed as he nodded. "I'm a man of my word Elicia. I'll see what I can do to get you assigned under me." Roy began to lead Hughes with him as he nodded his head for her to follow behind them. A car waited in front of the now deserted examination building that revved to life when they appeared. Hawkeye got out of the car and opened the back door for them.

The car ride was silent and when they arrived home and her mother had invited them all for dinner that was silent as well. She felt bad for her mother who tried to figure out what had happened to put everyone, especially her beloved husband in such a state of distress. She gave up her inquiries half way through though when she realized she wasn't going to be answered so she turned to her daughter and smiled. "Elicia dear how was the ice cream? I heard daddy was going to take you." Elicia fidgeted a little in her seat darting her eyes to her father and Roy trying to get them to answer for her. Unfortunately her father wasn't receptive to much of anything and Roy shot her a glare that screamed 'clean up your own mess'. Elicia sighed, better to treat it like a band-aid and rip it right off then. "I passed the alchemy exam, I never went to get ice cream. I start as an official state alchemist in five days." Gracia laughed at this, mistaking it for a joke then put her hand on her husband's. "You know dear you didn't have to put her up to this, I was ok with you two getting ice cream." She flashed a warm smile to her husband who continued to sit there unresponsive to the world around him. "Dear?" Elicia pushed her plate away from her rather noisily catching her mother's attention again. "I'm going to be a state alchemist, mommy. That's why daddy's so quiet. He hasn't accepted it yet." Her mother had stopped smiling now and shook her husband's arm lightly to get his attention unsuccessfully. "Dear, you're scaring me. What's happened?" Her eyes darted between her husband and Roy, looking for answers. Roy shifted uncomfortably, "she's telling the truth. When she said she wanted to apply for the exam we didn't take her seriously and let her take it to make her feel like she was…I don't know. Accomplished?" His voice broke a little at the end; he was still in a state of disbelief as well. "According to Amestrian Law once the testing has begun the applicant is required to finish it. Elicia not only passed the written exam, but passed the interview as well, and passed the practical. She'll be a state alchemist in five days…" His voice trailed off but life had returned to his face a little. Saying it aloud probably helped his acceptance of the situation. The fact he was going to be in charge of his best friend's toddler as her boss. Suddenly any remaining hunger he felt disappeared and he pushed the last of his meal away from him. He got up and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Gracia continued to stare at him like he had two heads. "Oh, come on now Roy. She's a toddler for fuck's sake. Don't you think your taking this a tad far?" Her voice had risen slightly in pitch and taken on a demanding tone. "It's the truth. I mean fuck look at Maes! You think he'd get that way any other way than to learn his infant child was enrolling in the god damned fucking military!" Gracia sat back at this. The thought was creeping into her head that maybe this wasn't a joke. What…if this were...real? She turned to her daughter slowly, "Elicia honey, would you go get yourself ready for bed and I'll read you a story in a few minutes while I talk to your Uncle Roy?" Elicia nodded and slid off the chair and made her way quietly to her room.

Elicia sat against the door of her closet playing with the sealed clasp of her pocket watch, watching the moonlight glint off its shiny surface. They had been yelling at each other for the last hour. At least that's what her watch said. At some point during the argument she heard her father finally come back to life and join in. Slowly at first but now his voice dominated over the rest of them. She tried her best to block it out but part of her wanted her to listen. This was part of the equivalent exchange if she wanted to save everyone. It was something she was responsible for and something she had to accept. She clapped her hands and unsealed the watch for a third time. The stars fell out onto the floor but she ignored them and just stared at the picture inside the watch. A few tears fell down her face as she looked at the picture of her father embracing her. She knew especially now after everything that he wasn't her real father but he raised her since she was a child and she missed him desperately. He always knew what to do in any situation and right now she really needed his perspective. She heard the arguing starting to die down and cursed quietly to herself. She grabbed the stars off the ground and shoved them hastily in her pocket watch. With a quick slap she sealed it and shoved it back in her sock and tossed it behind her into the back corner of the closet right before the door clicked open.

All three of them stepped into the room, looking unsure of what to do but feeling that they all had some responsibility to address it. Elicia sighed and climbed onto her bed and sat patiently as her parents and her Uncle fidgeted before her. Her father spoke first. "Elicia, I need to know everything that happened. _We_ need to know. If we know what happened maybe we can reverse the decision." Elicia gave him a sad look that he mistook for regret. "Don't worry sweetie everything will be ok. Now just tell daddy how this happened." He had sat down on the bed next to her and began petting her hair gently trying to relax her. "I can't." Maes stopped petting her head but didn't remove his hand trying to think of a better way to approach the situation. Gracia stepped in to try to save the day sitting on her opposite side. "Elicia, baby, what your father is trying to ask is why did you join the military? How did you learn alchemy?" Her mother gave her a reassuring smile. Elicia shook her head causing Maes to have to move his hand. "I can't tell you." She set her face into the most stubborn expression she could muster trying to convey the message the only way she knew how. She could see her father's angry expression out of the corner of her eye and her mother's exasperated one. Now it was her Uncle's turn but thankfully he took a more indirect approach. "Gracia, Maes, why don't you let me talk to Elicia alone for a few minutes. If all goes as we think it is she'll be my subordinate in a few days and she'll be obligated to listen to me. Maybe I can get something more out of her?" They both looked at him unhappily but got off the bed and made to leave the room. "Come and get us when you're done Roy." He nodded at Gracia's request and shut the door behind them.

"Ok, look Elicia. I'm going to be as blunt as possible here. In five days time you will be a state alchemist and if my request goes through I'll be your superior officer. Can you tell me what that means?" Elicia nodded. "I follow your orders without question." Roy nodded at this. "Good now I'm going to ask you a question, and as your superior officer I expect a reply and not just 'I can't', OK?" Elicia nodded and let out a huff. This was going to be tricky. "Now how did you learn alchemy?" She remembered once when talking to a childhood friend that the best way to lie was to tell as much of the truth as possible. She didn't know if she could hide the truth but she'd be damned if she didn't try. "Big Brother Edward." Roy raised his eyebrow at this. "Fullmetal taught you alchemy?" Elicia nodded. Roy filed this away in the back of his head. To the best of his knowledge they barely spent any time together but he could look into that at a later time. Fullmetal was due back in central tomorrow anyways; if he wasn't already back from his latest adventure. "What made you want to become a state alchemist?" Elicia thought about this for a minute frowning. "I wanted to help daddy." It was the truth, albeit only part of it. Roy nodded again. "Elicia, you could have helped your daddy in any way you wanted. I need you to tell me all of it. Why did you become a state alchemist specifically." Elicia frowned and turned to stare at the wall. "I wanted to become a state alchemist to protect daddy. If I'm there I can watch him. The military is dangerous and if I'm there I know I can protect him." Roy frowned at this. "What makes you think your father needs to be protected." Elicia winced at this. She said too much; she didn't have a choice, she had to lie now. She just hoped he couldn't see through it. "Mommy always says how dangerous it is. I figured I could be like Ed. He joined the military when he was eleven so I figured if I learned alchemy and was good enough the state would have to take me too." She shifted nervously next to Roy. She could tell he didn't buy everything but he believed enough of it to leave it alone for now. "Alright Elicia. I'll stop asking about it, _for now._ I'll go get your parents so they can put you to bed, alright?" She nodded as he left the room. She could hear her parents questioning him before the door fully closed behind him.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was really difficult to right. For parents as loving as Elicia's it was difficult to convey the emotion behind their actions and decisions. I don't know if I fully expressed it as I should but I wanted the story to keep moving. I may come back and edit this chapter at a later time. Please R&R if you have time ^_^


End file.
